<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【记梗】idw塔恩×tfp震荡波 by cieljelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339458">【记梗】idw塔恩×tfp震荡波</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cieljelly/pseuds/cieljelly'>cieljelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cieljelly/pseuds/cieljelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>和平背景下，震荡波在火种源井边捡回了一辆紫色的小坦克。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shockwave/Tarn (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>写着好玩儿的塔震小段子而已w<br/>可能有很多双波互动（因为在我脑子里tfp双波是那种面无表情但是在内线通讯里互相吐槽的好朋友）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>　　“天呐震荡波你居然都有幼生体了！”</p><p>　　“他不是我的幼生体。”</p><p>　　“恭喜啊震荡波，你的幼生体挺可爱的。”</p><p>　　“他不是我的幼生体。”</p><p>　　从火种源井边走回科研院最后回到住所的一路上，“他不是我的幼生体”这句话在他发声器里循环播放了20遍。</p><p>　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　2</p><p>　　声波收到了来自科学家的内线消息，照片上是一个紫色的幼生体，从肩膀上的履带来看载具形态应该是坦克。</p><p>　　「……你的幼生体？」</p><p>　　“你是第21个问这个问题的了，声波——我没有幼生体，你知道的。”</p><p>　　「我知道:D」</p><p>　　“我在火种源井边发现了他。停战之后出生的幼生体都没有标志，但是他胸口有——他是个霸天虎。”</p><p>　　「我对比了所有霸天虎成员的档案，没有匹配的。」</p><p>　　“希望这别又是一起违反科学的事件。”</p><p>　　「你打算拿他怎么办？」</p><p>　　“我不知道。我没有养育幼生体的经验。”</p><p>　　「巨狰狞？」</p><p>　　“他们的幼生体时期是在培养箱里度过的。”</p><p>　　「……」</p><p>　　声波发过来了一份《幼生体养育指南》——表示在幼生体的身份确定前他由震荡波负责照顾——结束了他们的对话。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>　　3</p><p>　　“你叫什么名字？”</p><p>　　“塔恩。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　4</p><p>　　“他的确是个霸天虎。”</p><p>　　「？」</p><p>　　“我的意思是——他充电的时候说梦话，在背《和平之路》。”</p><p>　　声波的消息隔了几秒才发过来。</p><p>　　「……我给狂派全体发了通知。下班之后我也会查查看是谁把他留在井边的。」</p><p>　　</p><p>　　5</p><p>　　声波的通知是失物招领和领养申请的混合体，大意是问有没有机最近丢了幼生体或者想养幼生体。</p><p>　　文件的最后还附带了两张震荡波拍的照片。</p><p>　　一张是带着面具的紫色小坦克蜷在充电床上，另一张是震荡波伸手想摘他脸上的霸天虎标志（声波提出样貌特征在失物招领中很重要），结果遭到了激烈且疯狂的抵抗。</p><p>　　因此第二张照片上只有一团扑向镜头的黑影和一双凶狠的猩红光学镜，声波处理过图像之后，隐约能看到幼生体面甲上的裂痕。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　6</p><p>　　“你这样管生不管养是典型的不负责任你知道吗？”</p><p>　　——怎么又是这句话，震荡波默默地想。</p><p>　　以前在报应号上，巨狰狞在甲板上烧了红蜘蛛头上的呆毛或者在走廊里闲逛时刮了击倒的漆，空指和医官这对塑料姐妹花就会气势汹汹地冲进他的实验室，理论一番后撂下这句话扬长而去。</p><p>　　金属舱门砰然合上，全程都没能说一个字的科学家低头调试好仪器的数据，用内线通讯发了一条：「这艘船上只有我们两个在认真工作吗？」</p><p>　　情报官给他回复一个「( ´･ω･)ﾉ(._.`)」，加强了他实验室的门禁，并且建议他提前搬到外部实验室去克隆巨狰狞。</p><p>　　</p><p>　</p><p>　　7</p><p>　　塔恩一直想要去看看威震天。</p><p>　　科学家耐心的解释他们的前领袖正在进行星际旅行，写作寻找能源星球读作蜜月旅行。</p><p>　　一个月后震荡波总算找到时间实现了幼生体的要求——他好不容易从一大堆要完成的实验中挤出一个上午，和声波一起带着塔恩去了威震天的住所。</p><p>　　——至于为什么要和声波一起，因为声波也是忙到现在才有空闲见一见这个用连续几天的梦话让震荡波能够熟练背诵《和平之路》的幼生体。</p><p>　　8</p><p>　　威震天来开门的时候看到的就是并肩站在自家门口的情报官和科学家。</p><p>　　他的脑模块警铃大作，如果是在战时，他最靠谱的两个下属同时出现通常意味着事态的紧急程度不容小觑。</p><p>　　然而现在是停战的和平期，于是威震天把脑袋里的警铃掐掉，视线一低发现了坐在震荡波的臂弯里的幼生体。</p><p>　　小坦克有着和科学家差不多颜色的涂装，霸天虎标志的面具覆盖住了整张脸，只露出红色的光学镜。</p><p>　　威震天看了看科学家——同样是紫色坦克，又看了看情报官——同样面具遮住整张脸。</p><p>　　前暴君愣了一下，挑眉道：“恭喜？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　9</p><p>　　银色机体胸前的霸天虎标志让塔恩长舒一口气。</p><p>　　“早上好，声波、震荡波。”</p><p>        博派前领袖从厨房走了出来，尽管他看起来和威震天一样疑惑，奥利安依旧温和友善地打了招呼，“这是？”</p><p>　　威震天把怀里的塔恩托起来一点，“是震荡波的幼生体，叫塔恩。”</p><p>　　科学家有气无力的“这不是我的幼生体”已经被无视了，前暴君向塔恩介绍说：“他是奥利安，是我的伴侣。”</p><p>　　幼生体顿时发出了一串滋滋啦啦的杂音，听起来就像发声器卡壳。他瞪着光学镜向震荡波确认，收获了科学家“是这样没错”的内线通讯。</p><p>　　在震荡波补充说“停战之后他们就在一起了”后，紫色的小坦克几乎是在呜咽，面甲上裂开的伤痕挤在一起，显得狰狞又凄惨。</p><p>　　威震天以眼神询问科学家怀里的小家伙难过的原因，震荡波回以同样疑惑的摇头。</p><p>　　“塔恩…”威震天轻轻拍了拍幼生体的履带，试图安慰他。</p><p>　　结果幼生体的抽泣声更大了，他放开了搂着威震天脖子的手，看起来想要用他的小拳头去砸前虎子首领胸口的标志。</p><p>　　在这发生之前震荡波把他从威震天手里捞了回来，回到科学家怀里的紫色小坦克终于从抽噎变成了哭泣，源源不断的清洗液蹭在震荡波颈侧的装甲和管线上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>如果这个沙雕脑洞还有后续的话，这几段应该是“养幼生体”到“养男朋友”的过渡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10</p><p>        “毕竟是你如此热心地开发我的能力。”</p><p>　　那个声音低缓而轻柔，句尾带着戏谑尖锐的嘲讽。隔着通讯器，他能想象出对方是如何以全然放松的姿态，双腿交叠坐在椅子里，而自己则攥着通讯器，无可抑制地感到紧绷和僵硬。</p><p>　　通讯器里那头的讲话还在继续，彬彬有礼地预告着他的死亡。</p><p>　　“议员，你的火种如此老迈，只有隐隐约约的光亮。”</p><p>　　「我不是我没有」科学家心想，「我没当过议员，我也不老——至少没有很老。」</p><p>　　但是他没办法说话，他的机体被某种介于麻木和疼痛之间的感觉撕扯，他的发声器传出的只有嘶哑的呻吟。</p><p>　　<br/>　　</p><p>　　震荡波被躯体的麻木侵蚀时想起了这个声音的主人。</p><p>　　而那头也心有灵犀般开口，属于塔恩的声线温和悦耳：</p><p>　　“——震荡波。”</p><p>　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“震荡波，醒醒。”</p><p>　　他打开光学镜，紫色的幼生体正趴在他充电床边，“我饿了。”</p><p>　　“老迈”的科学家几乎想要叹气了，他当时就不该路过火种源井，或者说，路过时看到了那团窝在井边的不明物体时就不该本着科研的探究精神走过去查看。</p><p>　　然而震荡波现在也只能任劳任怨从床上爬起来，走到厨房去准备能量块。</p><p>　　“苹果还是葡萄？”</p><p>　　“葡萄。”</p><p>　　塔恩跟在他身后，自觉地到餐桌边坐好，还贴心地拿了他们两个人的餐具。</p><p>11</p><p>         幼生体踮脚扒上他的工作台，头雕搁在金属桌面上，两条够不到地的腿晃啊晃。扫视了一圈各种大大小小的试管仪器，塔恩突然问，“你和声波关系很好？”</p><p>　　科学家的单光学镜往塔恩那边偏了偏，确认他没有试图对桌上的设备搞什么破坏后，震荡波简单地啊了一声作为回答。</p><p>　　塔恩眯了眯光学镜，面甲上露出一个20%惊讶60%饶有兴趣剩下的20%震荡波无从判断情绪的微笑。</p><p>　　幼生体的脸一点也不适合这个表情——震荡波盯着他看了一会儿，突然就很怀念刚捡回来时至少各方面都更像幼生体的塔恩。</p><p>12</p><p>         “违反科学。不符合逻辑。”震荡波端着高纯的杯子念叨，“我要在实验室克隆培育那么久的东西，他唰一下就让化石复活了？只有骨架的翅膀是怎么能飞的？”</p><p>　　救护车坐在他旁边拍了拍他的肩甲，“黑暗能量嘛。”</p><p>　　科学家不置可否，继续摄入高纯，救护车好心转移了话题，“我听奥利安说你在养幼生体？”</p><p>　　科学家僵了一秒，砰地放下酒杯，光学镜闪得和警报灯一样，“遭了。”他只和塔恩说过晚饭不回家吃，没说过他会在油吧待到很晚。</p><p>　　“我得回去了。”</p><p>　　坦克跌跌撞撞站起来，没出油吧大门就想变形，差点把旁边的桌子掀翻。</p><p>　　看着紫色的重坦歪歪斜斜地疾驰而去，救护车慢悠悠地感慨养了娃就是不一样。</p><p>13</p><p>        震荡波回到住所的时候已经深夜了。</p><p>　　“吃晚饭了吗？”</p><p>　　“嗯。”</p><p>　　——对话里这种诡异的居家感是怎么回事。</p><p>　　“我以为你会回来得更早一点。”塔恩平静地说，没有抱怨也没有指责。</p><p>　　震荡波低头对上塔恩的红色光镜，之前红蜘蛛吐槽他的那句“管生不管养”莫名响起在他接收器里。</p><p>　　科学家认真地反思了自己作为监护人却把幼生体单独留在家的行为，“我该提前告诉你的。是我不对。”</p><p>　　<br/>　　</p><p>　　“你喝醉了？”</p><p>　　“……没有。”</p><p>　　塔恩好心地没去拆穿科学家，在震荡波差点被门槛绊倒的时候推着他的腰甲让他保持平衡。</p><p>14</p><p>         塔恩拿着一杯温油走到沙发边，震荡波盯着桌子不知道在想什么。</p><p>　　“我不老。”</p><p>　　“嗯。”本着对待醉鬼尽量顺着他的意思的原则，塔恩对震荡波的每一句话都答“嗯”。</p><p>　　这样的对话有点让他想起自己那个世界的震荡波，那个还没有经历俱五刑和皮影戏，依旧对未来和理想抱有热忱，几乎每天都要更换涂装的议员。</p><p>　　那时震荡波经常和奥利安去油吧，刹车把醉醺醺的议员带回学院，喝高了的震荡波缠着丧门神唱歌给自己听。</p><p>　　在扶议员回房间充电的一路上丧门神不得不使用自己的能力，让过度亢奋的震荡波安静下来。</p><p>　　议员通常在这时候发出抗议，可话说不到一半就在丧门神声音的影响下昏昏欲睡。</p><p>        “我不是议员，我也不老。”</p><p>　　“嗯。”塔恩回应，“嗯？什么？”</p><p>　　“我的火种并不是“只有隐约的光亮”。我的火种很好。”</p><p>　　听到这句的时候塔恩才反应过来，这些话他曾经对震荡波——他那个世界的震荡波——说过，在他按照DJD的名单进行处决的时候。</p><p>　　还没等他做出反应，震荡波已经为了验证这一点而解锁了自己的胸甲，不过介于他只有一只手而且高纯让他的光学镜有点对焦困难，这个不复杂的动作进行地相当迟缓。</p><p>　　而当火种舱打开时，萤蓝色的亮光瞬间盖过了客厅那盏昏黄的小台灯。</p><p>  <br/>15</p><p>        塔恩全程坐在震荡波对面没动——最初的几秒是因为他完全愣住了，他没想到震荡波喝醉后居然会就这样给自己看他的火种——惊讶之后则纯粹是抱着“不看白不看”的心态。</p><p>　　如果是他那个世界的震荡波，他坚持自己之前的评价。哪怕议员的火种曾经和其他众多tf一样明亮、富有生机，改造之后也只剩奄奄一息的微光。</p><p>　　但眼前的这个震荡波不一样。</p><p>　　他不像曾经的议员，也不像后来抛弃感情的疯狂科学家。他火种的光芒里仍有战争留下的痕迹，冰冷的理性里掺杂着温情。</p><p>        震荡波很快合上了舱门，在这之前塔恩已经将眼前的画面永久存储进了记忆模块。</p><p>16</p><p>         第二天震荡波从宿醉的头疼中上线，完全不记得前一晚发生了什么。</p><p>        未来的某一天已经是成年大型机的塔恩把他按在充电床上拆他胸甲的时候提起这事，破损的金属唇贴在他的接收器上，“在看过你的火种之后，我猜我要对你负责。”</p><p>tbc</p><p>至少我现在知道这对cp应该叫塔震了。</p><p>如果我会写拆的话，tfp的大波应该已经被我拆到下线了</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>是拆</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“丧门神。”</p><p>  震荡波试探性地叫出了这个名字，他对总出现在梦里的单词感到好奇。</p><p>  塔恩愣住了大概半秒，继而像只被激怒的掠袭狮般，冲过来扼住了震荡波的发声器。他把震荡波压在沙发上，脸凑到科学家的光镜前，用一种震荡波没听过的，宛如野兽埋在喉间的粗砺咆哮般的声音，一字一顿地说：“丧门神已经死了。”</p><p>  不知道是不是因为愤怒，塔恩感到自己的机体似乎在颤抖。他恍惚想起被反物质撕裂机体时的感觉，有东西锐利地撞进他的处理器，那个声音漠然地告诉他：「你做的一切毫无意义」</p><p>  比起即将来临的死亡，最后传入他接收器的话语更让他感到强烈百倍的痛苦和绝望。</p><p>  “丧门神已经死了”，塔恩扯出一个扭曲的笑，讽刺而固执地重复，“死在四百万年前的手术台上。”</p><p>  ——也死在灵魂行者星球那片燃烧的花海里。</p><p>  他重重地闭上光镜，熄停散热扇。再睁开眼时塔恩又恢复成了平时的模样：举止优雅，声线温和，带着点漫不经心的轻狂，“不论你在哪里听到的这个名字，别再提起第二次了。”</p><p> </p><p>  他的手还捏在震荡波脖颈上，只是卸了力道。科学家沉默了几秒，抬手覆上塔恩的手背，轻轻拍了两下，“塔恩。”</p><p>  他们视线相对，塔恩等着科学家的后话，而震荡波只是用他向来波澜不惊的语调又唤了一声“塔恩”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  震荡波不知道接下来的事情是怎么发生的，塔恩压在他身上，以一副要熄灭他火种的架势拆他的外部装甲。</p><p>  震荡波下意识地进行反抗，塔恩贴着他的音频接收器，用一句古赛博坦语的“震荡波”锁死了他左臂的能量炮。</p><p>  塔恩声音的特殊能力让震荡波感到惊奇，如果他没被塔恩按在沙发上拆，他很想拉着塔恩到实验室研究一下这个能力的原理。</p><p>  而事实是在塔恩粗暴的动作下——震荡波自认不是什么手无缚鸡之力的文职——他尝试摆脱塔恩的压制，结果发现塔恩不仅力气比他想象的要大，制住他的动作也富于技巧，这说明塔恩的战斗经验相当充足。</p><p>  “哦拜托，震荡波…”塔恩掐着科学家的右手腕，“我不想麻痹你所有的肢体，那样就没什么意思了。”</p><p>  “你要做什么？”</p><p>  塔恩一把扯掉了震荡波的后挡板——“很显然，拆你。”</p><p>  在塔恩摩挲他接口附近的保护叶片时震荡波僵硬着绷紧了机体。塔恩放开了震荡波的手腕，腾出一只手抚摸科学家后背的保护装甲，尖利的指尖滑过震荡波脊柱位置的履带，刮擦金属下的柔软管线。</p><p>  震荡波发出了几个微弱的气音，塔恩循循善诱，“你不会关上发声器的，对吧？”</p><p>  科学家没有回答，因为塔恩来回抚摸他门翼和背甲连接处的线路而呻吟出声。</p><p>  塔恩满意地凑过来亲了亲他的音频天线，流连在他接口附近的手转而去按压外置节点。</p><p>  “…唔，塔恩…”</p><p>  震荡波颤抖了一下，右手紧紧搂住塔恩背后的履带。塔恩用手指撑开接口的金属叶片，一边扩张一边用指尖划过他猜测可能是传感节点的位置。</p><p>  塔恩的手指有点太尖了——震荡波有一搭没一搭地想，疼痛混杂着快感在他体内升腾，他意识到自己的对接通道的内壁正开始分泌润滑油。</p><p>  在触到甬道里潮湿温热的液体后塔恩就抽出了手指，滑开对接面板，将充能的输出管推进还未充分扩张的通道。</p><p>  “…塔…”</p><p>  疼痛在瞬间占据了震荡波的处理器，塔恩裂开的金属唇贴过来，在震荡波的光镜边缘落下一个称得上“温柔”的吻。</p><p>  然而塔恩身下的动作急促而粗暴，和“温柔”这词根本不沾边，他的每一次进入和抽出都让震荡波感觉是机体在被撕开。</p><p>  科学家唯一庆幸的就是他和塔恩的体型差不多，至少那些由于机体型号不匹配而带来的伤害不会出现。</p><p>  在震荡波断断续续的抽噎呻吟里，塔恩始终在他的接收器边念着震荡波的名字。有时候他的声音会很含糊——因为他说话的同时在舔舐震荡波摆动的天线。</p><p>  震荡波几乎要怀疑塔恩的声音除了麻痹机体以外是不是还有别的作用，很快科学家在下体的酸麻疼痛中迎来了第一次过载。</p><p>  次级能量液溅上他们的腰腹，塔恩眯了眯眼，哼出一声轻笑，在震荡波体内埋得更深。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  沙发在两个大型机的动作下发出不堪重负“吱呀”声，又在塔恩最后一次冲撞后彻底报废——重心的改变让塔恩找到了科学家的油箱垫片。</p><p>  震荡波光镜的亮度暴增，呛出几声嘶哑的呻吟，机体不受控制地痉挛。</p><p>  塔恩在震荡波过载时伸手捞住他的腰，避免他背上那两片翘起的门翼装甲磕进沙发的金属残骸里。</p><p>  塔恩扶着震荡波的腰，把输出管从震荡波接口里退出来。混着细碎金属零件的对接液立刻从一塌糊涂的对接面板里涌出来，顺着震荡波紫色的腿部装甲往下淌。</p><p>  突如其来的空虚让接口周围的金属徒劳地收缩了几下，震荡波也在他怀里不适地动了动。</p><p>  虽然单光镜看不出表情，但塔恩觉得科学家在瞪他——果然震荡波的发声器传出了一个模糊的音节，塔恩猜那是一句粗口。</p><p>  震荡波清了清发声器里的沙哑和喘息，等散热扇的声音小下来之后才开口：</p><p>  “你在增加不必要的损耗，塔恩。”</p><p>  换言之就是：买新沙发又是一笔支出。</p><p>  塔恩无辜地眨了眨眼，他在幼生体时期也经常这么干，科学家通常在对视几秒后叹一口气，于是塔恩闯的祸不了了之。</p><p>  事实证明哪怕他现在是个大型机了眨眨眼还是能软化震荡波——科学家在他的注视下习以为常、无奈地发出一声叹息。</p><p> </p><p>塔恩发出了一声轻笑，“我没记错的话明天你休息？”</p><p>“所以？”</p><p>他把科学家扛起来，“所以我们换个地方继续。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>